


I will let my guard down

by J_Antebellum



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: A few weeks after Robin moves into a shared flat in Earls' Court, her relationship with Strike has evolved into a close friendship. Then, Strike falls down and it changes everything.





	I will let my guard down

It was only a few weeks before Strike's thirty-eight birthday that a heavy snowfall covered London with a thick, dense, layer of snow and ice, the temperatures dropping below zero drastically and forcing Strike and Robin to keep the heater on in the office almost the entire day every day, never removing their coats.

Their friendship was comfortable and easy, and the pair had just enjoyed dinner out, Strike's invite, to celebrate the signing of Robin's divorce to now ex-husband -and Strike couldn't help the happiness in his chest when he thought of that word- Matthew Cuntliffe. Robin had been a bit sad at first, heartbroken for the way her ex had used and manipulated her, but after a couple glasses of wine she was laughing hard at Strike's comments and jokes, blushing at the way he called her "the best fucking Robin there is" or "London's finest female detective", comments that filled her chest with warmth and pride, and soon, her sadness was long forgotten.

Strike offered then to walk Robin to the tube back home, both blushed from alcohol and laughter and talking nonsensical stuff, mocking their shittiest clients and the stupidest politicians and having a laugh, and they were just doing that, when Strike's fake foot slid on the iced pavement and he fell hard on the floor with a thud.

"Cormoran!" Robin worried, hovering over him. "Are you okay?"

Strike's stump felt boiling hot and he shut his eyes close as he clenched his teeth, agonizing in pain and grunting as he held back a yell. He grasped his leg, feeling himself shaking from head to toe, in tremendous pain, and knowing he must have strained a tendon or something. Too many incidents had been happening.

"Cormoran," suddenly a pair of hands was cupping his face and he opened his eyes to see Robin looking softly at him. "A taxi is on it's way. I'll take care of you."

Between the driver and Robin, they managed to get Strike up to his bed, the effort making him tremble considerably. Only once they were alone, Robin helped remove his trousers.

"No, Robin, you should go..."

"And leave you alone in so much pain? Nonsense!"

"I can take care of..."

"I know, but in reversed situations, what would you do?" Strike fell quiet and Robin smiled small. "Then let me do the same for you."

 

Ignoring the embarrassment of it, they took Strike's trousers and Robin removed his prosthesis without glancing at his underwear with conscious effort. She saw his stump was swollen and red and Strike ws still clenching his teeth, so she took a bag of ice from the freezer, and put some ice wrapped inside a cloth with which she carefully dabbed on the stump. At first Strike hissed, but slowly he relaxed and felt better. Eventually Robin damped a cloth in cold water and wrapped it around the stump.

"Where's your pomade?" She demanded then, as he relaxed.

"Nightstand."

Then, to Strike's amazement, she was non prudishly massaging her stump with the pomade, very softly, and later putting it on pillows and helped Strike into his pyjamas, tucking him in bed.

"Now rest," Strike heard vaguely as he was falling asleep.

 

He wasn't sure if the kiss he felt on his lips right before a weight sank the other side of the bed and flowered perfume filled his nostrils was real. He hoped it was.


End file.
